Ash's Heat
by icewaker22
Summary: Ash had just started to travel with Clemont and Bonny when he went into his first heat. He doesn't realise what's happening having believed he was a beta but Clemont does. Omegaverse Omega-Ash Alpha-Clemont


Ash's Heat

Disclamer=I don't own Pokemon. If I did Ash would age and be dating at least one male by now if not one guy per region.

Summary: Ash had just started to travel with Clemont and Bonny when he went into his first heat. He doesn't realise what's happening having believed he was a beta but Clemont does. Omegaverse Omega-Ash Alpha-Clemont

Ash whimpered as he was woken from a dead sleep on his third night in Kelos. His body was burning up and he had no idea want was going on. In a desperate attempt to cool down he quickly stripped off his clothes and opened his sleeping bag.

Clemont had been restless all day. While he like their new travelling companion he didn't quite understand why he felt the need to be with him.

It was 3am that he got his answer when Clemont was woken from his restless sleep by tiny cries of destressing and whimpers.

Deciding it would be best to find out what was wrong with his new friend Clemont climbed out of the tent he shared with his little sister and made his way over to Ash's tent.

Haft way there he got his answer. Ash was an unclaimed omega.

With this in mind what he knew about omega law began to flash thru his mind until he realised that none of the protections applied in this instance. The law only protected an omega in heat if they took precautions. As it stood Ash was an omega in a heat with no alpha to protect him.

Ash was alone with only his Pikachu for protection. As far as the law would see it Ash was his as the first alpha on site. He could and would do with the boy as he pleased. Even sell him as a whore if he wanted.

Finally letting his anger get to him Clemont ripped the folds of the tent back revealing a sweaty and nude omega on full display.

What control Clemont had as he walked to the tent was gone in an instant and all that was left was an alpha in the rut with a helpless and unmated omega in front of him.

"Clemont," Ash called weakly as he saw his new friend moving towards him.

Clemont didn't respond, instead, he stripped out of his shirt and parted Ash's legs revealing his slicked up hole.

"Perfect," was all Clemont muttered before he forced Ash's leg's back to his chest and thrust into the unwilling omega.

Once Clemont thrust into him Ash felt something break, and what little fight he had been able to put out until now was gone.

Clemont continued to thrust happily into Ash without slowing down at all. All that was on his mind was popping his knot and making the omega his. He began to thrust even faster once he felt his knot begin to swell ignoring Ash's soft cries or distress. As that happened a bit of his mind began to return to him and he realised he had to make a decision in the next few moments.

He needed to decide if he was going to mate the boy he was currently having his was with or not. On one hand, he felt a bit used by Ash as now that he thought about it Ash had on a subconscious level probably sought him out for protection from other alphas. On the other hand, it was pretty clear that Ash had no idea what was going on and he would need to explain why he decided to fuck the boy either way.

So with that in mind, he remembered an old custom that had died out of practise about a hundred year ago. The custom went that if an omega male was born and a family had no alpha the family would send them out into the would when they were ten believing that they were betas. This led them to befriend different alphas. As a result, they would already have an alpha at the ready that was normally not only a friend but also close in age to the omega when they went into heat. The problem is that this more often them not resulted in the omega getting raped and matted to strangers rather than friends. With that in mind, he thought about what he knew about Ash. He was cute, funny, brave and loved Pokemon and people with all his heart. It wasn't perfect but he could work with it and he wouldn't find a better mate for a long time.

Mind made up Clemont forced his knot into Ash forcing it to lock the two of them togeather while also forcing Ash to cum. Realising that he was only seconds away from cumming he force Ash's head to the side baring his neck to him. Seconds later his teeth were inside Ash's neck and into the scent gland marking him as Clemons' for the rest of his life.

It was an hour later when Clemont realised that Ash's heat hadn't ended like it should have. Thinking for a moment Clemont came up with the answer. Ash wasn't in a mating heat he was in a breeding heat.

Looking down at the sleeping form of his mate Clemont couldn't help but give him a dark smirk, "well Ash looks like your adventurer's over. I can't in good faith let you go running around in the wilds with a baby on your hip or worse in your belly. That would make me a bad alpha after all."


End file.
